


[vid] Ready for the Storm

by silly_cleo



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Character Study, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, IN SPACE!, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: "The lighthouse will keep shining out."





	[vid] Ready for the Storm

**Title:** Ready for the Storm  
**Fandom:** Mass Effect trilogy  
**Character/Pairing:** Jane Shepard  
**Music:** Ready for the Storm - Dougie Maclean  
**Content notes:** Nothing beyond what's in the games. Some explosions, physical triggers-wise, but not particularly fast cuts.  
**Summary:** "The lighthouse will keep shining out." (Or, Shep is the bravest little toaster.)  
**Spoilers:** Very big ones for all 3 games!  
**Download:** [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?b77v27fb742fb7k) (3:48, 135MB)  
**Also on:** [YouTube](https://youtu.be/xnnOpxM8998)|[Dreamwidth](http://silly-cleo.dreamwidth.org/421219.html)|[Tumblr](http://silly-cleo.tumblr.com/post/162040126180/fandom-mass-effect-trilogy-rating-general)

[Ready for the Storm](https://vimeo.com/222122343) from [silly_cleo](https://vimeo.com/user59041035) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

(Password: lonelysailor)

Lyrics

O the waves crash in and the tide pulls out  
It's an angry sea but there is no doubt  
That the lighthouse will keep shining out  
To warn the lonely sailor  
And the lightning strikes and the wind cuts cold  
Through the sailor's bones to the sailor's soul  
Till there's nothing left that he can hold  
Except the rolling ocean

[Chorus]  
But I am ready for the storm, yes sir ready  
I am ready for the storm, I'm ready for the storm

Give me mercy for my dreams  
For every confrontation seems  
To tell me what it really means  
To be this lonely sailor  
But when the sky begins to clear  
And the sun it melts away my fear  
I'll cry a silent weary tear  
For those that need to ove me

[Chorus]  
But I am ready for the storm, yes sir ready  
I am ready for the storm, I'm ready for the storm

But distance it is no real friend  
And time it takes its time  
But you will find that in the end  
It brings you me the lonely sailor  
But when you take me by your side  
You love me warm, you love me  
And I should have realized  
I had no reasons to be frightened

[Chorus]  
But I am ready for the storm, yes sir ready  
I am ready for the storm, I'm ready for the storm


End file.
